Chosen
by Blackwolflegend
Summary: Harry isn't what anyone expected. Mentions of abuse, underage sex, rape,
1. Chapter 1

"HARRY POTTER!"

Harry walked forward to sit on the chair and the hat was lowered less than an inch

"SLYTHERIN!"

Harry stood to the silent room and walked over to the table the other Slytherin's had gone to. He sat on the very end. Away from everyone. He sighed and looked up at the Head Table they were almost all gaping at him. His tired eyes met black one's then he looked down at the plate . His shoulder length hair fell to hid his face.

When the food appeared he slowly ate he was starving. When it was over he followed the other Slytherin's to the Common Room and listened to his Head speak before following the other first years to the hospital wing A lot of people were waiting.

"We'll start with Mr. Potter shall we?" the medi witch beamed. "Just go back there and get changed. "

The Medi witch had screamed and fainted upon seeing his badly scared body and his auto mail right leg and left arm. He sat their on the bed and blinked. He couldn't make expressions if he wanted to his face was paralyzed and had been since he was 4.

"Harry?" His head neeled in front of him. "Can you tell me what happened to you and why you have metal limbs?"

"Auto-Mail." Harry replied, "They call it Auto-Mail. Latest in Muggle technology. " Harry took a few strained breaths. "HE.." He pointed at the Headmaster. "and my relatives did this to me. He used some kinda curse or somethin' back when I was little and cut my leg off 'cuse I wasn' learnin' how to handle pain fast enough fer him. Said I had to be trained an' I'd get better trainin once I got here. Then saw him give uncle a bundle of money and say I needed more discipline and a strong hand. That he could do anything they wanted to me as long as the didn't kill me." The boy stared into those deep black eyes and couldn't lie like he had planed. " I lost my arm in a car accident when I was four. Can't feel my face it's frozen like this... cant see outta my left eye at all... are you gonna help me, sir?"

"Yes. " Severus Snape breathed. " Of course , little one."

* * *

Harry blinked as Severus healed his scars with a cream or balm. The other Slytherin's were staring or trying not. Harry frowned as drops were put in his eyes.

"Calm, child. " Severus whispered, " This will correct your eyesight. No more glasses." Harry nodded, and allowed it. He liked that Prof. Snape was explaining what he was doing. " Okay, that should take care of that now this balm should be applied to your face once every third day and should un paralyze your face. "

"Thank you, sir." Harry replied, when he returned from putting his robes back on , "and there is no need for you to apologize for the Nurse. I get reactions like that all the time when people see that I am not whole."

He reached in his satchel and pulled out a book to read as the other Slytherin's got their check ups.

"Do you like charms?" A small prof. asked, " Yer mum did."

Harry did not respond.

Severus wondered why. The boy had spoken to him after all.

"Excuse me?" Harry looked up and closed his book looking at the blond. "My name is Draco Malfoy." Harry shook the offered hand. "I was wondering if it's not too personal how does that auto-mail stuff work?"

"It's fused with my nerves." Harry replied, " That's how I can move my arm and leg. It needs to be mantanced once every four months and hurts like hell when it's fused to said nerves. "

"Muggles can do stuff like that?"

"Yes, " Harry shrugged, " It is surprising what they can do without the use of magic. " Harry rotated his left shoulder. " It is also hard on the body. Anyway, what class are you looking forward to?"

"Potions."

"Yes, I'm rather curious about Potions myself." Harry agreed, " Though I must say History of Magic seems rather..."

"It isn't." Draco cut in. "My father says if you want to learn History of Magic learn on your own because the ghost that teaches it only talks about Goblin Wars."

"Thank you for the information." Harry replied returning to his book. "I would have expected your father to teach you better manors it is considered rude to interrupt someone when they are talking. Good evening, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco Malfoy clenched his teeth and doubled his fists.

"Excuse me, child." Harry looked up at Severus. " Have you read all your books?"

"Yes, sir." Harry replied, "I have a photographic memory. So it's all in my head and I can never forget it I just thought to do some review before classes. I understand you are the Potions Master?" A nod. "May I ask a few questions about preparing ingredients?"

Severus cocked a smirk.

"Please do, child."

So Harry was off asking tons of questions.

"How did he not end up in Ravenclaw?" Pansy asked, as they walked back toward the dungeons. " He wants to know everything."

"He's awfully polite for an abused child." McGonagall said to the other teachers. She dabbed her eyes walking behind them she suddenly grabbed Harry in a hug. "I'm so sorry, child! I'll do whatever I can to make sure you never have to go back to those awful people!"

Harry got free but stared up at her. He blinked at her.

" Excuse me, Madame. " Harry said, "But ... do you know me?"

"I taught your parents, child." She said kindly. "Maybe this will help."

She turned into a tabby cat.

"Oh, right." Harry nodded petting her. "I remember you. It's nice to see you again, Madame. " She smiled as she turned back. " and thank you for your promise I would like that very much."

* * *

Harry found him in a room with Draco Malfoy.

"Would you mind if I change the colors of my side of the room?"

"No I would not." Draco replied shocked, "May I... uh...watch?"

Harry nodded and pulled out his wand. He began moving his wand around as Severus came in. His side of the room went pitch black. He nodded.

"Wow!" Draco exclaimed. "I mean... that's ..."

"It's alright." Harry sighed getting into his pj boxers. Then sitting on his bed. " I'm sorry about ignoring you. It's just i have to act in a different way in front of the Headmaster." He sighed and rotated his left shoulder again. " Want any color?"

"Uh... I like baby blue and silver ... if it's not too much trouble?"

Harry quickly changed Draco's side of the room. The lay down. He was beginning to feel pain in his auto mail telling him it was time for a check up. He'd have to tell someone. He swore to himself to wait until the pain got worse. He wasn't weak and would not be seen as such. He hissed as he moved his arm around. He got back up to do his work outs. He had to keep in shape and the truth was he didn't sleep much.

* * *

Harry followed Draco to breakfast the next morning after his morning work out. Draco had tried to join him but hadn't been able to keep up. Harry had told him he would teach him. While all the other students wore backpacks. Harry only wore his satchel. They sat down and Harry hissed as people tried to close in.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked halfway through breakfast. " You sound like..."

"Too close." Harry growled, "You're too close!"

With that he bolted in to the Entrance Hall to calm down. His breathing eased and his body tried to relax. He looked up jerking away from the hand that touched his shoulder. His wand out. He put it away as he came face to face with Severus.

"Child?"

"They were too close." Harry replied, " I don't like be touched, or ... or closed in on... I don't care for crowds of people... "

"You have panic and anxiety attacks?" Harry nodded, "I see. I will get one of the elder students to get you a map of the secret passages."

"Thank you..." Harry swallowed. " I hope Draco is not mad at me..."

"I am not." Draco walked over, "I'm worried that's all. If you don't want to be crowded we should head to Transfiguration's now while every one else is finishing."

Harry wanted to smile. As he was handed his schedule they went off quickly.

Severus watched the children go with a deep frown on his face he was going to get some answers out of someone about what had really happened to that boy. He was feeling overprotective and didn't know why.

* * *

Harry enjoyed his classes that day. He was tired when he entered Potions at the end of the day. He was limping and Severus noticed.

"Are you okay, child?" Harry looked up, they were early to Potions' " child, you are limping?"

"My auto-mail." Harry replied, "I need it looked at. I think I've grown a bit that makes it hard to walk sometimes and my arm hurts... i wasn't goin' to say anything but the person who does the work up is a Squib and I didn't know if they were allowed to come here..."

"Of course, child." Severus nodded, "Write down the name and where I can find this person and I'll get in touch."

"Thank you." Harry sighed rotating his shoulder again. " I appreciate it."

* * *

It was two days later Doctor Leland Lee came to look at his auto-mail. Harry happily sat in the Hospital Wing wondering why the hell these people , Aurors, had to be around when he was in the hospital. Draco stared as Harry's leg was removed.

"Oh, Merlin!" Draco cried, "Did that hurt?!"

Harry shrugged as his arm was removed next. He swung on to the bed in a half sitting position he grabbed a book and began reading.

Leland whistled as he worked on the boy's leg.

"You've grown a full two feet, Harry." His Doctor said, with a huge smile. " And you've gained weight. I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks." Harry mumbled, Leland was his doctor in all things. He had revealed that he was a Healer as well as a Doctor a Pure-Blood working in both worlds. Not a Squib as he had let on. Harry had shrugged it off it just meant that he could get his proper check ups. " Prof. said that he wants me on nutrient potions I told him to talk to you."

"We have discussed this." Leland replied, " If he does not get up to weight on his own by Halloween then we will do just that." Severus nodded, thinking the boy needed the help now. " I see the problem, Harry. I will need to start your leg over from scratch. You'll miss a few days of school..."

"I'll bring his homework." Draco offered. " He's really ahead so he wont miss anything."

Harry was reading a potions book he'd gotten from the library as Leland worked and ignored his 11 year old hard on. His body was already going through puberty and he'd been sexually abused since he was little so it was only natural he figured and he always had this reaction around Leland. He sighed and Leland looked over at him with a knowing smile. The man never got upset with him over is reactions.

Harry looked away and made sure no one could see his hard on. He lay his book down to turn the page and then continued reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Four days later Harry was getting pissed with being in the damn bed in the Hospital Wing. Draco was sitting next to him with the Slytherin study group Snape had assigned him to . Theo, Blaise and Pansy. Harry snapped at them more than helped them at this point.

"Enough of that, Harry." Leland chuckled, coming in, "I'm done with your leg." Harry's eyes narrowed, The 'Group' was back to watch . " Yes, yes I know you hate this , Harry , but it's time to put your leg back on."

Harry sighed rolling his eyes then braced himself.

"One..." Harry closed his eyes, "Two..." Harry clutched the sheets. "Three!"

Harry clenched his jaw and tensed as his leg was reattached. Sweat poured off his body and his body shook. His breathing was harsh. After a few more minuets of tinkering with the leg Leland stood back.

"Okay, Harry you know the drill." Harry growled but swung his legs over the side of the bed sitting all the way up on the side of the bed he went through his leg exercises . Leland nodded approvingly as he helped but Harry did it on his own. Two laps around the room he was sitting again. "Very well, you may return to classes while I work on your arm. "

"Good." Harry hissed, " out of this damn place. "

Leland chuckled

"Would you like a pain potion?"

Harry scoffed rolling his eyes. He never took pain potions or anything else. He always just suffered. Severus frowned, at him and gave him a vial.

"I don't need it , sir." Harry replied, in a small voice. "I swear i'm fine i'm used to it."

* * *

Harry tried to ignore all the stares as he walked around the school that monday. It was clear that Harry didn't have his left arm but no one was saying anything about it. No one except one red headed Gryffindor. He was loud in his insults. On the way to Potions the damn red head , Ron Weasley, pushed him down the main stair case. Harry moaned as he was rolled over and looked into black eyes.

"Professor?" Harry asked weakly. " I ... think... i ...fell..."

"Shhh..." Severus pulled the small boy in to his arms. He glared at Ron Weasley. " You'll be suspended as soon as I report this Mr. Weasley. Malfoy!"

"He went to get Healer Leland." Pansy cried, "What can we do?"

"You get the Headmaster!" She ran off. "Nott, Get McGonagall! Crabbe, Goyal , Zabini, restrain Mr. Weasley and follow me."

They did.

Severus lay Harry on his couch in his private quarters and began healing the child. The people he wanted soon arrived. Leland took over the healing while Severus went on to rant at the two teachers. Draco stood close to Harry watching. He was holding Leland's bag in his arms one of them anyway. He'd been so worried about his friend when he'd saw the blood he'd went to find the Healer as fast as he could.

* * *

Harry moaned as he woke. He opened his eyes to see himself staring into black eyes.

"Professor?"

"Shhh..." Harry felt the man's fingers run through his hair. " It's okay, child. I'm here. I wont let anyone hurt you."

Harry blinked and leaned into the man's touch. That was odd given that he normally shied away from touch.

"You're okay, Harry." He helped Harry sit up and Harry noticed they weren't alone. "Can you tell us what happened?"

"Well, " Harry frowned, "Everyone was staring and whispering but I expected that because I wasn't wearing my arm." He waved that off. " The red haired Gryffindor... uh... Weasel was it? Yeah, that sounds right anyway the youngest Weasel boy was being really loud about how weird I looked and how weak I must be to allow Muggles to do this to me... I remember grabbing Draco by the arm on the way down to Potion's cuze I got a bit dizzy and was un steady you know with out my arm..." Every one nodded, " I was really looking forward to your class... then I felt someone touch me... I don't like people touching me..."

"I remember you telling us that." Draco pipped up, " Harry hates being touched unless he's allowing it, Father."

"Right, then next thing I know I'm falling... I heard my wrist pop and my arm hurt alot... And I ... you... I saw you... and you were yelling at my friends then ...I can't remember you should ask Know-It-All..."

"Know-It-All?" Mrs. Weasley asked, "Who is that?"

"Granger." The students and teachers replied as one.

"I'll call her." McGonagall sighed, rolling her eyes. "Next time get all the witnesses, Severus."

"I was more worried about my snake!" Severus snapped, "Here, Harry , drink this it'll clear your head." Harry happily drank it down. He nodded when it kicked in. "Better?"

"Lots..." he bit his lip "May I have a Potions Book?"

Severus smirked and summoned one for him.

Draco and the other Slytherin's quickly gathered 'round him.

"Oh, POTTER!" Harry jumped as Know-It-All came busting in. "Are you okay? I've been oh, so worried, ..." She spun on Weasel. "HOW DARE YOU! RONALD WEASLEY I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU WOULD LET YOUR HATRED FOR THE SNAKES MAKE YOU ALMOST KILL ANOTHER STUDENT...!"

She kept ranting and raving.

"I think I'm in love." Theo said in shock. Draco hit Theo upside the head gently with his knuckles. " She's brilliant and protective."

The other Snakes nodded at that assessment.

"How do we stop her?" Pansy hissed, after ten minutes "I'm getting a headache."

"You're a girl." Blaise replied, "You do something."

Harry rolled his eyes and flicked is wand. Hermione Granger yelped as she was covered in ice water.

"I'm...d-done..."

McGonagall cast drying and warming charms on the girl.

" I think, Miss. Granger has yelled more than enough for all of us." Molly Weasley said, beaming at the blushing girl. " I am in agreement that he be taken to St. Mungos for therapy and at least be suspended though I will accept if he is expelled, almost killing another student! I would never raise my children like this whatever happened to you Ronald?"

Ron huffed.

"YOU"RE ALL DOING THIS BECAUSE HE IS HARRY BLOODY POTTER!"

Harry flicked his wand absently and bubbles filled Ron's mouth. Draco turned the page of the Potions book for him.

"Thank you, Mr Potter." Molly smirked he wand having been about to cast the same spell." Ronald you should know better than to speak like that!"


	3. Chapter 3

"But it's all Potter's fault!" Ron raged, "He's so weak! Letting Muggles do that to him! I'm just trying to toughen him up! He's supposed to be out hero and look at him he's _deformed!_ "

Harry looked away. They were all in the Entrance Hall along with most of the school. Ron was being dragged off by people from St. Mungos because he had flat out said he was going to keep hurting Harry. His mother was crying and dotting at her eyes with a hankie and following after him.

"It isn't his fault, Ronald Weasley!" Hermione raged , " He was just a small kid. You couldn't have done any better in his situation! None of us could!"

"She's wonderful . "Theo gushed then blushed when she looked at him. "Uh... wanna go to the library and work on Charms?"

"I'd love to." she beamed, "Did you do your Transfiguration's essay?"

"I'm midway through."

The two of them walked off talking.

"Wow, a Gryffindor and Slytherin." Draco said, "That's just not done."

"I was a Slytherin. " Severus said sternly to his Slytherin's not caring that everyone was listening. "and I was friends with Mr. Potter's mother back in school. She was a Gryffindor! Don't you dare let that stupid house revelry keep you from making friends or talking to someone you like! You have to at least try and don't get down when prejudices get in the way. Mr. Potter, come with me!"

* * *

Harry quickly followed Severus back to the man's quarters.

"Would you like some tea?"

"No thank you , Professor , I don't much care for tea."

"Your father didn't either if I remember correctly. " Severus muttered not knowing that the child had heard him. "Here drink this it's a Muggle drink. I don't know if you've ever had Soda before. "

"I wasn't allowed." Minerva and the other teachers came in and all flinched at that. " The soda was for Dudley my cousin. " he sipped out of the can and hummed. "That's really good. " he glanced at the other adults. " Oh, hello. Am I interrupting. "

"No. No. " A man smiled at Harry. "I'm the Minister of Magic, Harry."

"Hello, sir it is a pleasure to meet you."

"and you." he nodded. " I am here because we need to find you a suitable guardian ."

Harry cocked his head to the side.

"Do you understand what that means, Harry?" Minerva asked kindly. "We all want to help you find a proper home. Is there any one you would like to stay with?"

Harry pointed to Severus who sneered the Minister frowned.

"I accept." Severus agreed, " In fact I've already moved things along. When Harry's abuse came to light I contacted his aunt who was out of the country she should be arriving with someone shortly."

* * *

Petunia hissed and brushed herself off. Mrs. Figg in front of her seemed fine.

"Severus , please you know I hate germs!"

Severus rolled his eyes and pointed his wand he cast several cleaning charms.

"Thank you," she came further into the room. Her eyes landed on Harry. "You needed me to sign something?"

"Adoption papers. " Severus pulled them out. " I will take over Harry's care."

"very well, where do I sign?"

"Here. " Severus pointed, "Here , " He flipped the page, "Here, here, "another page. 10 pages later Severus seemed happy, "Now I need a few drops of blood just prick you finger and I'll heal it." She did, then signed her name one last time. "Thank you, Tuney that'll be all. Now you no longer need to worry about anyone ever finding about Harry being a wizard where your from."

"Oh, thank god." Patunia scoffed. " I'd like to go back now before my husband gets home from work."

"Aunt Petunia?"

"What is it?"

"Uncle is cheating on you with his accountant. "

"His accountant is a man."

Harry stared at her. She backed away gasping.

"He's also the reason Jimmy Jackman moved away and is in a mental hospital."

"That child was 6."

"And Peter Arson, John Jamison, Andrew Ryan, Chris Allmight, " Harry listed a few other names within the cal de sac they lived in . "Oh, and he also sexually abuses your own son. Have a nice day , Aunt Petunia. "

Patunia went sobbing back into the fire with Figg.

* * *

Harry lay on the couch getting a full check up.

Leland had been a bit put off by Severus demanding it. He had explained that he couldn't heal Harry magically before because Harry would have gotten in trouble for using magic and he would have been discovered and his aunt and uncle wouldn't have let him come back.

Severus had stated he needed medical records to back up his claim of abuse and Leland had excepted that.

After two more days Harry got his arm back. He was eating in the Great Hall with his friends when Hermione came up.

"Feeling better, Potter?"

"Yes, thank you, Granger."

"That's great." she smiled, "Are you ready for class, Theo?"

"Yes, lets go, Hermione," He stood up and grabbed his bag. "See you guys in class."

He waved over his shoulder at his friends and the two of them began walking out of the hall.

* * *

 **To those who are wondering :  
**

 **yes, Hermione and Theo are going to be together for this story.**

 **I don't know how or why that happened but as I was making corrections and stuff to the last chapter I noticed i made Theo say "I think I'm in love."**

 **well at the time it was meant as a joke but then I was like**

 **"Yeah, that's cool. Hardly anyone does that . I should totally do it."**

 **So that's how that got put in there and yes Dumbledore will be mentioned in the next chapter and what happens to him.**

 **As for Ron for now I have removed him to St. Mungos mental ward.**

 **If you haven't read my profile I will tell you that Ron and Ginny are my most hated Weasley's. I also sometimes hate on Hermione but for the hell of it I wanted her in the story to some point.**

 **So I hope you like this.**

 **Please, Read and Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Harry rubbed his eyes and blinked he'd now been awake since he'd gotten to Hogwarts five weeks ago. He stopped at the poster leading to Severus' quarters. He looked at the man and began hissing. Though he didn't know he was doing it.

 _"Excuse me, sir."_ Harry hissed, _"Will you tell Prof. Snape that I need to ask him for a potion?"_

 _"Of course young, Snake. "_ The man laughed.

* * *

"Severus , " Salazar Slytherin called, " A small snake who can speak Parseltounge is here to ask you for a potion."

Severus opened the door. Harry Potter was the last child he expected to see. He brought the boy into his room.

"Thank you, Salazar." he said to the painting. "How may I help you, child?"

"I haven't slept in five weeks. That's not strange but it's starting to get to me and I can't really think and I was wondering if you would have a Potion that would help me sleep?"

"You don't sleep that much?"

"No, sir." Harry was sitting on the couch. " I've gone more than two months without sleeping. When I was younger I would sleep normally. But as I got older I began not sleeping as much. I used to stay awake in my cupboard for hours..."

"Cupboard?!" Severus asked, " Is that where those damn Muggles had you sleep?"

"Yes, sir." Harry rubbed his eyes. "May I call you dad?"

"Of course you can. " He lead Harry in to his room and tucked Harry in. "Drink this, son."

"I like that." Harry smiled at him. It was just an up lifting of the left side of his lips. " You calling me son."

He drank the potion and passed out. SEverus tucked him in and kissed Harry's forehead. Severus then went an informed the other Teachers that Harry would not be in class and told them why.

* * *

Harry woke with a moan wondering where he was. An alarm was going off.

"Go back to sleep." Severus whispered to the boy and got out of bed. " You need to sleep I've already told your teachers you aren't going to class."

Harry let sleep take him again.

When Harry woke fully he looked around the room he was in. He saw a letter telling him to take a shower. So he went into the attached bathroom and showered using hot water. When he got out a dried off. Clothes were waiting for him when he got out. It was October now so it was cold. He put the Muggle jeans on then the shirt and the hoodie. Lastly he put on socks and shoes. Everything looked brand new and fit him perfectly. He left the room to look around. He saw another note on the dining room table that told him to call a house elf called Alwin and order whatever he wanted to eat as long as it was healthy.

* * *

After eating and bombarding Alwin with questions the elf had forcibly dragged him to Severus' personal library and set him loose. Alwin had quickly vanished. Harry stared in wonder. He then attacked the shelves trying to find any book to read. He found an over stuffed chair and was soon reading the books. He was lost in the wondrous books. He'd never heard of any of this before and he'd known about magic since he was 5. Petunia had nurtured him at magic and it wasn't why his family had hated him. his uncle had wanted him for sex so he let Harry do whatever he wanted. His cousin thought it was cool and Petunia took him to every magical place she could find. His trunk had a built in library and all his books were in there. His aunt had loved him even though she hadn't showed it when she'd signed him over. They had abused him because Dumbledore had threatened to kill them if they didn't.

"Harry?" Severus sighed and smiled as he found Harry sitting in an over stuffed chair by the window fast asleep a book in his lap. Behind him Minerva was chuckling and Leland was clucking his tongue and shaking his head. He walked over and shook Harry awake "What are you doing up here?"

"I annoyed Alwin with my questions so she brought me up here. " Harry yawned. " I found these Law Books and wanted to tell you my Muggles never hated me. Aunty and Dudley love me. Uncle just wanted to have sex with me. But they only hurt me because Headmaster threatened them. I was there when he did it. Aunty used to take me and Dudley to all sorts of Wizarding places when I was growing up and they used the money Dumbledore gave them for raising me on books. They wanted to buy me clothes but they knew Dumbledore would think they were being nice to me. I got to play with Dudley's toys all I wanted. They were really nice to me. Aunty signed me over like that because she thought you could protect me. I read in one of the books that I can give my memories to the Head of the DMLE and they can set charges. "

"That's right." Severus picked his son up and hugged him close. Even if he had grown two feet he was no where near the same height as the first years. "If you want to do that we will. Now I told you to rest today."

"I did." Harry protested as he was carried down the long staircase back into the dungeons. They came out from behind a stone wall in the sitting room. "I've slept on and off all day. It took me an three hours to finish the book that said that because I kept falling asleep. What did you give me?"

" A Dreamless Sleep and it wouldn't have kept you falling asleep all day. Your body is exhausted. "

Severus called his friend Amelia Bones and had Harry explain everything to her and give her his memories.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry walked into the Great Hall the next day and was bombarded with his fellow Slytherin first years and Hermione .

"No my auto mail is fine." he told them. "I was just having problems sleeping and went to dad for a potion."

"Dad?" Hermione asked, "Whose your dad?"

"Well..." Harry said, "My auntie let Prof. Snape adopt me. So he's my dad. He gave me a Dreamless Sleep potion because I hadn't slept in five weeks. "

"Five weeks?!" Hermione cried, "How did you survive?"

"It's normal for me." Harry told her wondering why she was resisting being pulled toward the Slytherin table. "Will you help me out with something that requires a lot of courage ?"

"Okay, sure." Hermione said, "You want Courage I'm your girl. What do you need?"

"I want to get rid of this house revelry so from now on I'd like you to sit with us at the Slytherin table." Harry said, shocking his friends. "and we'll even be brave enough to sit with you at the Gryffindor table."

"Sure." Theo said, "You know i will."

"Do we get to at least have some fun if the Gryf's pick on her?" Pansy asked, "Just a prank here and there."

"Did we hear the word prank?" Two Weasley's popped up behind Harry. "Who are you pranking or darling little snakes?"

"Anyone in your house who is mean to Hermione for sitting with us at the Snake table." Harry replied.

"Sounds fun." one twin said,

"Let us join you." With that they were being pushed toward said, House table with people staring and muttering. "This'll be fun."

"We're Gred and Forge by the way." said the first twin.

"We're third years." said the second twin.

"We thank you..."

"For getting our baby..."

"Brother the help..."

"He so desperately needs."

They were suddenly all sitting at the Slytherin table with three Gryffindors. Everyone was staring at them but Harry was hungry so he ignored them and began eating the others all followed his lead. Soon they were all talking as if it were a normal day and they were doing nothing that was going against the schools unwritten rules.

* * *

Harry flicked his wand and was rewarded 10 points from a happy Prof. McGonagell who of course wasn't showing she was happy but was clearly favoring Harry over Hermione who didn't seem to care as she was too wrapped up in Theo who shared her interest in books and learning.

"Very good, Mr. Potter you keep that up and you'll be head of your year in no time."

Harry gave her a nod. He'd been using the cream for his face like dad had wanted him to and it had worked but he'd found out that he didn't know how to show his emotions or feelings like everyone else so his face stayed how it always did. Though he was very...pleased? with her comment. At least he thought what he was feeling was pleased.

He worked hard in all his classes. He might have the book smarts but he'd never used magic he could control before. It was harder than he'd thought it was going to be. Finally, he had potions he happily entered the class with his friends. They were the last ones in because he was slower with his metal limbs.

"Dad." he said, and Severus shocked everyone by rushing to his red faced son. "I got a lot of points today."

"That's great, Harry." Severus said, "But why are you red in the face?"

"Oh, we had a bit of a race." Harry said, "During break. Right before class. I lost but it was fun. "

"Alright then." Severus nodded. "Just be careful now go sit down."

Everyone in class was shocked. Severus Snape the teacher they had heard was evil and cruel was being nice to Harry Potter. Not to mention Harry Potter had called him dad.

* * *

Severus had had this class all planned out then his little child had become his little child now who to pick on. He would have chose the Weasley if he was still here and he wouldn't choose Granger because she was his son's friend.

"Longbottom!" The boy promptly fainted. He let out an annoyed noise then a soft sigh when his son walked over to the boy and tried to revive him. His son had such a kind heart. Just like Lily. Severus melted when Harry looked at him even without the boy showing emotion he understood that Harry was worried after the Gryffindor. He revived the boy.

"are you okay?" Harry asked Longbottom helping him sit up with Hermione's help. The girl had arrived at the same time as Harry."Dad meant to scare you but not that much." Harry told him. "It's okay, Longbottom, don't be scared."

The boy looked at him with fear filled eyes and fled the room leaving a trail of wet warm liquid behind him. The Slytherin's didnt laugh because Harry seemed confused and worried though they couldn't see it on his face they could some how feel it. Hermione helped him to his feet.

"It's okay I'll take really good notes for him." She swore.

Harry nodded and returned to his spot with Draco. Severus banished the urine . Really he'd never had a kid pee themselves in his class before. He scouted the rest of the Gyffindores.

"Miss. Brown!" the girl jumped , "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"uhm... " she blinked, " a mess?"

" 5 points from Gryffindor."

"Miss. Patil . " the girl beside her stuck her nose in the air. " where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

"Your backside." the girl stated boldly.

"5 points from Gryffindor and detention tonight." Severus hissed. He could feel his sons rage at the girls. " Mr. Finnegan. What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"Ask Neville." Seamus said, "Oh wait he ran out after he peed himself."

"5 points from Gryffindor and detention tonight with me."

Severus seed satisfied.

"Write down these answers." He said, " Powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood would get you a sleeping potion so powerful it's known as the Draught of Living Death . If you want to find a Bezoar it's found in a goat's stomach and can cure most poisons, and there is no difference between Monshood and Wolfsbane they are the same plant also referred to as Aconite ."

Everyone had written that down. Severus started a lecture than set them to work on a potion.


End file.
